Talk:Dreamer
Dreamers & their abilities I removed the following from the article: * dreamers can force others into the Fade - the only thing Marethari says is that the Dales were "experts in somniari arts" and she recreated a Dalish ritual that would allow Hawke's team to enter the Fade; she herself is not a somniari yet she performs it * dreamers can alter the mortal realm - 1. technically all mages can) 2. she says they can 'affect the mortal realm' and immediately after that speaks about killing people in their dreams Asherinka (talk) 20:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Page name Viktoria Landers had suggested "to keep the main title in the "common" language and not in the elven one", which I tend to agree. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Dream walkers? Codex entry: The Litany of Adralla mentions that Adralla found "defense against dream walkers". I was certain that Marethari referred to Feynriel as a "dream walker" but it seems the term was different... Can it still be the same thing? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : I wondered that myself, though it was after I played DA2 and then replayed Broken Circle in DAO. I suppose an assumption that they are the same thing wouldn't be wrong; at least for now. EzzyD (talk) 20:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : It is never said directly, but it is heavily implied that "somniari", "dream walkers" and "those who practice uthenera" are one and the same. I cross-referenced the Codex entry and the article, by the way. I hope you don't mind) Asherinka (talk) 11:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I would have thought the term 'Somniari' was Tevene rather than Elvish. It looks like the terms Formari, Mabari, etc., which I got the impression were all Tevene. - Wandrew (talk) 12:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : I think Marethari said that the Tevinters called the dreamwalkers Somniari. Can't remember exactly. 12:50, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Neromenian Dreamers According to World of Thedas (pp. 12, 121–122, 178), Dreamers were Neromenians who communicated with the Old Gods and learned magic. Any idea if this is the same as Marethari dreamers? 07:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The First Dreamer There appears to be a discrepancy in WOT. Page 121 states that Thalsian was the first dreamer. We know that he learned blood magic in -1595 Ancient from page 14. Simultaneously page 12 states that Old Gods taught Neromenian dreamers ordinary magic a thousand years earlier, in -2800 magic, thus he can't be the first dreamer. Asherinka (talk) 07:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Corypheus Are Corypheus and the rest of the Magisters Sidereal Dreamers? Page 52 of Wot2 says "The High Priest, Conductor of the Choir of Silence, ruled above all the '''Dreamers of the Imperium." Later on, when talking about the Sidereal, it says "Jealousy and torment consumed them all, for no dreamer Wished to aid the others in the least measure, Yet none could bear that rivals might walk in the Light Of their gods, when they did not.". Or perhaps by dreamer they mean mages in general? henioo (da talk page) 10:47, February 15, 2016 (UTC) : I think the Magisters Sidereal were all dreamers. It's said that dreamers became crippled after the First Blight because they could no longer hear the voice of the Old Gods, and Thalsian the first Dreamer established the first temples of Dumat, so there's a strong connection between dreamers and Old God worship. They were also much more common and powerful at the time, said to rule Ancient Tevinter. In that context I don't think any non-dreamer mage could have become High priest of an Old God. --Evamitchelle (talk) 15:56, February 15, 2016 (UTC) : The Canticle of Silence, which is what that's from, was written by Archon Hessarian, so it's doubtful he'd use the term "dreamer" as just a substitute for "mage". I interpreted it to mean that all of the Magisters Sidereal are indeed dreamers. -- 19:19, February 15, 2016 (UTC)